Alls fair in love and war, right?
by musa lover
Summary: Kat, Sam & Noah are sent to CGL but they have an amazing & deadly secret, follow their lives through love, heartbreak and hatred but will they come out stronger because of it?
1. buses, boys and cloths

**Hey guys, this is the first story I have ever written for holes so please keep that in mid. I do not own Holes, you all know who does but I do own this plot, Sam and Kat**

I sighed, as I looked at the barren landscape.

My heat throbbed in the heat of the bus and my wrists ached.

'Why did we pick Camp Green Lake instead of Juvy?"

I mumbled as I glared daggers at the guard head. Sam kept on moaning that her cuffs were too tight and the guard sent her an icy look.

"Kat! Why do we have to go to an all boy's camp!" Whined Sam as she shuddered at the thought.

'Because that's what we chose!" An exasperated Kat yelled

"Besides, you luuuuve guys so I thought you would also luuuuve this" smirked Kat as her friend huffed.

Sam was just about to think up a snappy reply when the bus stopped so abruptly that they jerked forward.

"Get your lazy asses of my bus!" shrieked the bus driver as the girls exchanged glances and Kat walked calmly towards the bus driver with a crazed expression on her face.

Sam recognized the crazed looked and hurried her along with a struggling Kat in her arms.

"Ah Kat? You go first. Got to ah, tie my laces up" Sam smiled sweetly as Kat glanced at her friend's shoes and rolled her black rimmed eyes and pulled the finger at the bus driver then stepped of the bus.

"Guys! Fresh meat!" someone yelled but they all gasped when they saw it was two hot girls.

"It's, it's" stammered a guy with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Two girls that are smoking hot!" A guy with sleek black hair and green eyes yelled with an excited glint in his eyes.

Kat rolled her eyes and pulled the finger while trying to collect herself while Sam gave him a flirty wink and followed her friend.

"Stay here" The guard grunted as she stalked in to room.

Kat rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, her black chucks dug little holes in the ground.

She wore a black ripped tank top with red where the rip is and a black mini skirt with chains.

Sam wore a yellow and lime coloured spring dress that went to her knees and she straps. On her feet were lime green ballet slippers.

"Yo, foxy mamma's" that black haired guy smirked as the blonde looked at him and blushed.

Kat just rolled her eyes and raised her eyes brows.

The black haired guy walked strait up to her and put his arm around her waist.

She jerked away just in time and continued leaning against the wall.

"feisty, I like' the guy smirked as he grabbed her and started making out with her.

Sam watched wide eyes before the bushy haired guy kissed her.

The black haired guy was so rough and kat had to stop herself from puking in his mouth.

She was red with anger as she kicked him where the sun don't shine and her stumbled around in pain.

The she glared frostily at the other guy and punched him then gave him a swing kick.

By the time the guard came out the boys where gone and had left a trail of crimson behind them.

He raised an eyes brow and told them to go in.

They were welcomed with a blast of air con and saw a guy lurking in the shadows.

"Welcome Kathleen Morris and Summer Blake" the guy glared at them with beady eyes.

Kat rolled her own and then in a bored voice spoke up. "Dude, my name is Kat Morris and this is Sam Blake"

"Whatever" The man said.

"My Name is Mr. Sir, and you will address me as such" Mr. Sir Said as Kat cracked a rear smile and Sam giggled.

"You think my name is funny" bellowed Mr. Sir as Kat was splattered with spit.

"No Mr. Sir" Sam said still giggling but he let it go.

"Why should we call you by your name if you don't call us by ours/' Kat smirked as she raised a perfectly raised eyebrow.

It felt like an eternity to the girls, but Mr. Sir finally spoke.

"Ill call you by yours and you'll call me by mine, k maggot?"

Rage flooded Kat as she heard what Mr. Sir had called her.

"Im gonna kill him, im gonna kill him". She whispered "im gonna kill him!' She yelled as she lunged at a scared Mr. Sir and he waited for the blow to come.

But it didn't.

Sam was holding her back as she struggled to get free.

"Your ok, you're ok" Soothed Sam as her panting friend calmed down.

"o- Okay heres your cloths. One for relaxation and one for work. Your cloths are washed every three days so when your work cloths are washed your relaxation cloths will become your work cloths, understand?" Mr. Sir snapped.

Sam understood alright. She only had two pairs of cloths.

"Here are your socks, towel and shoes. Sir said while passing the stuff to them.

"Pass Matt your bags and get changed." Mr. Sir instructed.

Sam willingly passed over her back pack but Kat held onto her's.

"Kat, give him your pack" whispered Sam.

"No. This perverts gonna go all through my stuff. My PERSONAL stuff' she thundered as she gave the guy a piercing glare.

"Give it here!" yelled Mr. Sir as he took her bag and once again they repeated the whole exercise.

When she had calmed down matt pulled out a black bag with skulls on it and gave Kat a quizzing look.

"Open it!' Boomed Mr. Sir and when he did, he blushed scarlet.

"Well, I am a teenage girl, what did you expect?" Kat smirked at matt's discomfort.

"Get changed" Mr. Sir instructed once they got their bags back. When they didn't, he rolled his eyes and both men turned around.

Kat and Sam got dressed quickly into the baggy orange jumpsuit. The yelled "Done"

Both men turned back and Matt shuffled out.

Mr. Sir took the girls outside and asked them that famous question.

"Tell me girls, do you see a wire fence or guard towers?" Mr. Sir asked them.

Both girls shook their heads.

"Wanna run away? Go ahead"

Both girls shook their heads again and Sam said feebly "No Mr. Sir"

"Good choice. No one leaves otherwise in 3 days you'll be buzzard food considering we have the only water for miles.

A shiver ran down their spines as a man who was short, wore a sun hat and has a huge blob of sun block on his nose.

"Hello Kaitlyn, Hello Samantha. Just because you did something and doesn't make you a bad person!" he said cheerfully that it made Kat want to puke.

"Come, meet the guys…"

**How was that?**

**I tried to make my first chapter extra long for you guys. Please R&R.**


	2. sparks flying

**Kat's POV**

I stood outside the grimy tent with Sam. Mr. P was fidgeting and looked like he was gonna piss his pants.

Then I saw why.

Mr. P opened the mouldy tent flap and there sat the most gobsmacked face's I had ever seen. They belonged to boys.

"Mom! What the hell are these girls doing here?"

"mom" just ignored the boy and introduced them. This is Rex" He pointed to the loud mouth. "Alan, Theodore, Ricky, Jose, Stanley and Zero"

I noticed that 'Mom" sneered when he said Zero.

"Mom" Rex groaned "We've told you before, it's X-ray" But Dr. P just rolled his eyes.

**Normal POV**

"Sure it is, Rex." Then cleared his throat. "Boys this is Samantha and Kaitlyn" He said while the girl who was named Kaitlyn rolled her dazzling green eyes that were black rimed, with thick black lashes.

"Dude, da name's not Kaitlyn, dat's a fucking girly name, da name's Kat."

'Sure it is Kaitlyn, sure it is" Dr P rolled his boring brown eyes and was about to introduce Sam but got tackled and was being punched at the speed of light.

"What's my name again?' Kat asked with a cocky smirk on her face as she stared at the bloody mess that was Mr P.

"Kat" He groaned in pain and fought to stay awake.

"That's what I thought" The she glared at the guys who where staring at her, their mouths opening and closing like fish.

"What?" Kat asked harshly while her eyes closed into slits.

"Nothing" The she walked away and lay on her bed, satisfied.

"Oh and this is my best friend Sam" She pointed over to a girl with long wavy waist length ash blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Warmth radiated of her unlike her friend.

"Nice to meet you" She smiled sweetly as she walked over to a cot next to Kat.

X-ray nodded a freaked expression on his face. "Well, you all know who I am, this is Armpit (Pointed at Theodore), Magnet (Pointed at Jose), Zigzag (Pointed at Ricky) ,squid (pointed at Alan), Caveman (pointed to Stanley) and Zero's still Zero"

Squid smirked at this while exchanging his toothpick for another.

"So, why are two fine ladies like you doing at a tough boy's camp like this?" Squid asked while checking Kat out.

Kat rolled her eyes and Sam bit her lip nervously. "None of you fucking business" Kat spat angrily as she stormed out of the tent with Sam following closely behind.

**Hey guys, how was that? I told you that it would be shorter and please R&R!**


	3. Bra's and bonding

**Hey guys, im sorry I made a mistake. The boys don't know what colour eyes Kat has because her fringe is covering them.**

For the rest of the day the guys managed to keep their distance from the girls. Especially Kat.

Every time one of the guys neared her she scowled at them and they couldn't get away fast enough.

Kat's stomach rumbled. 'Sam, my stomach is eating itself." Moaned Kat as her friend lay on the bottom bunk flipping through magazines.

Sam chuckled and smiled to herself as the tent flap opened.

"Um, girls, dinner's ready" X-ray told them warily as Kat jumped of the top bunk and landed on the ground with a soft 'thump"

She just nodded and flipped her waist length jet black strait hair out of her face and pulled it into a loose pony tail.

Sam stretched and placed her magazine on her bed and placed her green ribbon headband in her golden locks.

"You guys coming?" Sam asked them and was greeted with a warm smile.

Kat rolled her eyes and muttered darkly to herself as she trudged out of the tent, her shoes sliding in the gravel.

Despite what she had been told, she kept her chucks on and her black ribbon chocker with a small crystal diamond on it.

When she walked in, she felt so insufficient and small that she shrank back into Squids arms.

"You know, I like this position" He smirked at her while she cursed him darkly then stormed of to an empty table.

After getting their food, the boys and now two girls of D tent placed their trays down and sat down. Sam between Magnet and Stanley and Kat as far away from the boys as she could get.

"You, know, theirs plenty of room on my lap" Smirked squid cockily as the others smirked.

"Bite me" Kat replied as she dug into her dinner without a second thought. The guys stared amorally at her while Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"what?" Kat asked with as face full of sludge making everyone (apart from Sam0 crack up.

Kat glared daggers at them and they immediacy shut up but grins lingered on their faces.

"How can you _eat _that" a disgusted Sam asked her best friend.

"easy, im hungry" Kat replied and a few boys snickered but was quickly silenced by a glare from Kat.

Everyone (apart from Zero and Kat) talked merrily although magnet, caveman and armpit tried to include her but she just rolled her eyes.

After eating their sludge, the boys and girls of D Tent trudged back to their tent.

They boys pulled of their t-shirts and Magnet caught Sam staring at his abs which make him smirk but Sam turned away, bashful.

"Fuck!" Kat cursed as she chucked cloths around. Armpit ended up with a bra on his head and he put it on his chest and stuffed them with tissues. Making the guy's die of laughter.

"Give that back!" snapped Kat as she made a lunge for her bra but Armpit only smirked.

"Magnet, catch!" and he through it to magnet who took out the tissues and put it on his head like ear muffs again the guys burst into a fit of laughter.

Just as Kat jumped for it, Magnet chucked it to squid who smirked.

'I think I'll keep this" The guys burst out laughing as Squid put the skimpy, lacy black bra into his bag and went to bed.

"Night everyone, thanks for the presie, Kat"

Kat's eyes widened and a flickering flame danced inside. She lunged and ended on top of squid's bare chest.

"Hey sweetie, you know there's enough space for two in this bed" the guys laughed like hyena's then Kat picked Squid up and threw him onto the ground.

Squid lay on the floor in a moaning heap as a victorious Kat put a bare foot on his chest. "Let that be a lesson to all of you" Then she grabbed her bra and while everyone else slept, kept looking through her bag

"Kat, what are you doing" a muffled voice asked as Sam lit a candle to find a still fully clothed Kat scrambling desperately through her bag.

"Trying to find a tank top!" she growled as she started breathing very shallowly. Sam gasped and gave Kat her black foam ball and watched as her friend squeezed it with all her might.

"Yo, what up wid da chick?" X-ray sleepily asked Sam as she saw the panting- wide eyed girl still in her relaxation cloths.

'She can't find anything to wear to bed" Sam replied as she kept soothing Kat.

"Just tell her to sleep in her bra" Armpit shrugged as he lay back into bed.

"Yea and I doubt Squid would object" Magnet smirked at squid that had a cocky grin on his face.

"No way, id rather die" Kat said as she composed herself. "Magnet, do you have an over sized t-shirt I could use?" she asked sweetly while trying not to puke in the process.

"Sure" magnet shrugged as he got out a blood red shirt with the words Panic at the disco on it in black.

"I love PATD!" Kat shrieked as she gazed at the shirt as if in a trance. "Really? I've never meet a single girl who liked them" magnet grinned at her but she just rolled her eyes.

"Dude, im a gothic tomboy, what do you expect?" Then she turned to the other boys.

"Now you better all turn around or you will be entering a world of pain. Armpit gulped and they all turned around. Squid and the others just saw a scrape of black lace then nothing but red.

"Can we turn around now?" X- Ray complained then they all turned around when Kat said knock your elves out.

For the rest of the night, the girls and guys got to know each other and new love was forming…

**Hey, im sorry that this focused to much on ****Kat the next ill be on both. I don't know who Sam should date so just tell me in a review. R&R**

**P.S On my profile is a poll of who Kat should date.**


	4. a sense of awkwardness

**Sam's POV**

"Ahhhh I screamed as I toppled out of bed when a loud as horn sounded. "Shame!" Squid pointed and laughed and everyone except Kat (who was glaring evilly at them, Zero who didn't even look up and Stanley who smiled at me sympathetically.

Then Squid was toppling over in pain while clutching his stomach is agony. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled to a steely eyed Kat.

"For laughing at MY best friend!" She yelled while flipping him over, judo style.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side" Magnet whispered in my ear and made me giggle.

Kat was still in Magnet's shirt which bothered me for an unknown reason. Her perfectly strait hair was sitting perfectly and her eye liner still in perfect condition. I have no idea how she does it! But mind you, she is a Goth.

She still had her bra on so she just coughed and the boys turned away. I wish I had that kind of power.

"Done" Kat yelled as the boys turned around to see Kat and me in our orange jump suits.

"Ready?' Magnet asked Kat and she replied "Let's rock"

**Normal POV**

"To hot, can't keep going" Kat panted as she sat in her 3.5 meter hole.

"Yes you are" Squid smirked while Kat pulled the finger at him.

"Magnet? When's the truck coming?" Kat whined while sitting on the edge of her hole.

Kat and Sam turned and Magnet pulled a watch out of his boxes. "I don't even want to think about where you keep that" a serious Kat glared making the other guys chuckle.

"Half an hour" He replied while Kat moaned.

"Anyone still got water?' Kat begged as Sam chucked her canteen to her.

"Thanks, S' Kat said gratefully as she guzzled down the water. "No Prob, Ka" Sam replied as Kat tossed the bottle back to her.

"So, where did you guys live?" X-Ray asked the two girls.

"In the country" Kat replied "well, I did" then went back to digging her hole.

"LA" Sam said, tight lipped as she continued digging.

The guys exchanged confused glances and just when Zigzag was gonna ask another question, Dr. P came around.

They all lined up, X-ray in the front and the girls at the back. After getting their lunch, the girls went and sat at magnet's hole.

Sam sat beside magnet


	5. a new girl

**Hey guys, I've decided that this chapter is dedicated to ForeverTeamEdward13. This amazing girl was my first reviewer and without her I would have not carried on. So when you read this remember to thank forever, and I hope EVERYONE enjoys it!**

**Sam's POV**

"So guys, the digging getting any easier?' Magnet asked us. Kat said yes and I said no. _Typical Kat _I thought and smiled.

Then X-Ray called over at us. "Yo, looks like there's a new dude in town" he smirked and the others ginned.

'Could be a chick" Squid pointed out making Kat roll her eyes. "What? It could!" he yelled in his defence. Poor, poor squidy.

We all saw a curtain of black with bright red streaks and only one thought was going through my head, and probably Kat's. _Noah_.

**At camp **

'So this is the infamous Camp green lake" mumbled the black haired girl. "Doesn't look all that bad" She grinned as she followed the guard to a cabin ignoring the cat calls.

A wave of cool air hit her like a wall of bricks. Smiling in relief she saw a man lingering in the shadows.

When he came out she cracked up laughing. "What are you? Some wanna be cow boy" she continued to laugh while Mr. Sir growled and spat out the sunflower seed while putting in a new one.

He took a deep breath and glared daggers at this girl. "So are you Noelle Ackerson?' The wanna- cow boy as she had dubbed him asked.

She rolled her eyes and replied. "Na, im Lindsay Lohan, who the fuck else would I be?" she rolled her eyes while has was spluttering with anger.

"Enough with all this cheek. While you're here you'll show me the up most respect, got it?' he seethed as she just rolled her eyes and said yeah, yeah.

He was mumbling to himself as he got the brightest suit I had ever seen. You get two suits.' He said.

'No duh" I smirked as he glared at me. 'One for work and one for relaxation. Every three days your work suit is washed and your relaxation suit becomes your work suit." He stopped talking to spit out a sunflower seed, "You're to dig a5 by 5 foot holes each day, and your shovel is your measuring stick. The sooner you're done, the sooner you're out of the hot sun."

He was about to tell her to get dressed but a perky looking man wearing a straw hat and to much sun screen came in. "Noelle, you may have done some bad things in your life but that doesn't make you a bad person' He gave her a cheery smile and she nearly barfed.

"Yea, whatever dude, just tell me where im sleeping" Mr. P was startled. He wasn't used to people talking to him like this. "Um, this way" he stammered, unsure of himself.

"Ugh!" Kat groaned as she fell onto her bed.

'Ha-ha' Squid laughed as he pointed at Kat. "What the hell is so fucking funny/' she growled making squid laugh harder.

"Yo Squid, leave the poor girl alone, your scare her off' magnet grinned as he lay on his cot.

Squid was just about to say a snappy reply back when suddenly the tent flap opened and there stood Mr. P or 'mom' as they called him and a girl.

"Noah!" he two girls cried as they ran and smothered their best friend in a smouldering hug. "Can't…Breathe…" Noah stuttered as her two friend immediacy let go.

"So I take it you know each other" Mr P smiled while the three girls rolled their eyes. "Nah, these two girls who happen to be my best friends came and nearly coked me to death coz they've never meet me' she spat making everyone laugh.

"Well, um, ill leave you guys to get acquainted" Mr P stuttered as she sped out of the tent as fast as he could.

"Noah! The two girls yelled again and the 3 of them hugged. 'How are you girl/' Sam asked when they let her go. "Ok considering almost dying of heatstroke, boredom and getting strangled" She laughed when she saw her friend's bashful faces.

The three girls looked up to see all the guys watching them-wide eyed.

"Um, guy? Who the fuck are these pervs?" Noah asked as her friends smirked.

"Noah this is X-ray, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, caveman, Armpit and zero" Kat introduced everyone while magnet's and the other guy's eyes racked over Noah's body.

'Guys, my eyes are up here not down there' she said while pointing at her tits. The guys just smirked and lay on their cots.

'So, where is my bed?' she asked everyone. 'Right here baby' squid smirked as he pointed to his bed while Noah just rolled her eyes.

'so Noah what did you do to get into Camp?" magnet asked while looking her up and down.

"This isn't my first time in jail you realise. Oh and I only chained a bunch of guys that raped my baby sister, poured kerosene on them and lit their house on fire." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

The guys stared wide eyed at the girl in question. : Only!" Squid, Armpit and X-Ray yelled while Noah just shrugged.

"Aren't you gonna, you know...Um…Get dressed?" Magnet asked, uncomfortable. Noah was wearing a black corset top that was all sequins and black short shorts with chains hanging of them and knee high chucks. Her hair was stunning; jet black with vivid red highlights but it was the eyes that made her beautiful. They were indigo and seemed to sparkle with life.

Suddenly the lunch bell sounded and Noah just rolled her eyes and was about to leave when she felt all the guys stares boring into her back. "What the fuck are you looking at?' She glared at them making them jump back. "Why didn't you scream?" Squid asked as the guys looked at her curiously. "Like I said, I've been to jail before" and with that they all left.

**Hey guys, sorry it's so short but I thought it was ok. As always R&R to tell me what you think. If I don't get 2 more reviews from DIFFERENT people then I won't update. **

**Love Musa Lover or Musa**


	6. new and old friends and new nicknames

'What is _this_?" Noah wrinkled her translucent features. "Food" smirked X-Ray as Noah sat next to him. "It won't kill me, will it?" She asked making everyone laugh. "you don't seem like the type of girl who would worry about death' squid commented as Noah shot him a frosty glare making him slink under the table. The whole table erupted in laughter then X-Ray cleared his throat.

" S angel how are Ya/' Magnet asked the blonde who looked around confused. "Whose angel/' she asked while looking perplexed. "you are' Armpit said with a smirk on his face as the blonde realised what this meant. "I have a nickname!" she yelled with a huge grin on her face making Kat beam with pride and Noah looked puzzled. "So Fox, how was your day?" Armpit asked the brunette as she began eating her slop. She raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. "Are you talking to me/' She asked puzzled. "Na, we're talking to Hannah Montana, coarse we're talking to you" X-Ray rolled his brown eyes at her peeved expression.

"And I thought Noah was sarcastic" Angel muttered making the whole table burst out laughing. "So Noah, where did you live?" Armpit asked the black haired beautify. Her dazzling violet eyes locked with Angel's and fox's for a moment then she turned to the guys. "Alone" she answered in a steely tone making the boys shut up. "Do you girls wanna go to the wreck room latter?' Magnet asked the girls who just said sure. After a long time of awkward silence Zigzag broke it. "Are you a government sky?' Ziggy asked, his question aimed at Noah. The boys groaned and the other girls rolled their eyes but Noah looked amused. "Are you?' she asked him calmly while his eyes widened in shock. "No, why would you think that?' he asked again, puzzled. "There's your answer' she said calmly as she continued to eat. The whole table burst out laughing at Ziggy's expression.

At the wreck room

"ill brake' Noah said calmly but before she could, she felt a hand go inside her shorts and squeeze her butt. She spun around, fuming and her eyes filled with anger. 'You look bored, why not come back to my tent to have some real fun" he smirked while she sent him a frosty glare that would have made anyone's leggs go all squishy. "Ok" she said calmly much to D-Tent's horror. But in a blur, the thug, as he was called, was on his back with a broken jaw and a calm\pissed Noah standing on top of him. "Never, ever touch me, or my girls, again" she spat, each word laced in venom. The Thug nodded vigorously and couldn't get away fast enough.

"wow, Your almost as scary as the warden" Magnet joked. Making Noah stiffen up. No, you ok?" Sam saked as she saw her friends rigid form. "Im fine, just need some air"


	7. The secret's out

**Hey guys, im dory it's taken me sooo long to update, but I've been writing chapters for my other stories. What im gonna do is write a whole bunch of chapters and if I get 3 NICE reviews, ill put one on. Now on with the story.**

**PS: don't bother sending flames as they are a waste of time. If you don't like my story, then don't read it.**

**Also I've decided the couples and no, squid isn't 1 and I've changed Kat's nickname to spitfire as i fits her better.**

Noah ran out the door, leaving the stunned teen's ion her wake. When Spitfire had recovered from her shock, she glared at the guys. The guys were taken aback at the coldness of it and took a few steps back. She started to advance towards them until she was face to face with X-Ray. A wild flash glinted in her eyes as they were engulfed in hatred. "If you come within a foot of me and my girls, when you don't need to so help me, you won't need to worry about your future as i will end it, permanently." Then she stormed out of the wreck room in search of Noah.

"Well, that went well" angel whispered awkwardly. "What is wrong with you? It didn't go well! That stupid bitch just threatened me! And your just to naïve to understand that!" X-Ray exploded on Angel making her quiver in fright. She ran as tears started to well up in her eyes. D-tent watched, gob smacked as Angel ran away then turned and glared at X-Ray. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Ziggy glared as he ran out of the wreck room in search of Angel. "That was cold man" Squid shook his head in disappointment and walked away with the other boys glaring at him with hatred in there eyes. Leaving X-ray completely alone.

**With Noah**

Her feet pounded on the sand as she ran, tears fogged her vision as she fought to see. "Noah!" Spitfire yelled as she sped up after he friend. When she saw her tear stained face she enveloped her in a hug. "It's going to ok, sweetie' She sighed as she stroked her hair. Soon after, Angel ran, her blonde hair flowing around her like a hallo. Tears trickled down her cheek as Spitfire opened her arms and the two girls cried into each others arms.

**X-Ray's POV**

I can't believe it. I, X-Ray, leader of D-tent am now the most hated person in Camp Green Lake. I stood on my feet; a disbelieving look clouded my vision. I struggled to grasp the last bit of dignity I had, and left the wreck room in search of the tent so I didn't have to deal with the dirty looks all the guys were sending me.

**With the guys**

'I can't find tem anywhere" magnet panted as he ran back to the guys. They had been searching for the girls for the last half hour and had no luck.

"Knowing the,, they will be together and Noah and Spitfire will be comforting Angel". Squid pondered as they continued to look for the girls. Suddenly they heard the muffled voices and crying. "It has to be them!" Ziggy stated as they took of running.

As they neared the girls, the guys slowed down and heard the muffled voices. "We have to get some blood soon" A voice that sounded like Noah sighed. "Yea, im already feeling weak" Angel sniffed as she snuggled into Kat. Kat just sighed and hugged her friends as her vampire hearing heard the guys. "I know you're there" She snapped with a voice of steel, more imitating than the warden's. "Why were you guys… Talking about…" stuttered caveman as he saw the two girls asleep in Kat's arms. "Blood" Magnet finished wearingly. "It's a long story…" Kat sighed.

'We've got time" magnet smiled gently which she returned. "Let's put Angel and Haze in bed first" Squid said as he prized Noah out of spitfire's grasp. She glared frostily at him but reluctantly let go. Ziggy cradled Angel in his arms as they group of teens walked towards camp.

**Sup people, well first of all Noah's got her nickname! Haze! The reason that's her name is coz she is a bit hazy and a=hard to figure out. **

**Can you believe that the girls are vampires? Well in the next chapter you'll hear their story. **

**I told you it would get better and not Mary sueish. **

**Please R&R coz if I get 3 NICE reviews I'll update this story **


	8. thoughts of the crazy & toothpick chewer

**Hey everybody, as you can tell, I have 3 reviews! Thanks guys! So here's chapter 8 were we will hear the girls stories. **

**Now on with the story!**

**Ziggy POV**

_I was right! Ok so maybe they aren't aliens but they're vampires! And people thought **I **was crazy! Take that you shrinks! But how come I know, and I'm taking the alien back to the tent? I KNOW SHE'S OUT TO SUCK MY BLOOD!_

**_Coz you like her_**

_The little voice in my mind said making me frown_

_How can I like a vampire? I asked the voice back._

_You tell me that the voice replied making me disappear into my mind._

**Squid POV**

_Wow! A vampire! I can't believe I've been hitting on 3 vampires! Well at least they're hot _I grinned. _And for some reason it makes me like Haze more. I mean sure she's a creature from the night but we have a bond. God now im sounding like mom!_

**Normal POV**

Spitfire raised her eyebrow at Squid who had a look of a man who had just seen his life flash before his eyes and Ziggy's frown. They looked so funny she couldn't help laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Ziggy asked with a confused expression on his face. Hearing this squid looked at Spitfire funny and they continued to walk towards the tent.

"You were frowning and you looked so funny concentrating". Spitfire grinned and Ziggy grinned back. _I hope X-ray ant there _armpit sighed as the nine of them strolled towards the tent. They were ages away and yet Spitfire could hear all the way to the closest town.

"Guys, I know X is in there" Spitfire stated calmly while the other guys looked at her with wonder.

"How/ do you like him?" Magnet asked with envy while the guys wiggled their eyebrows.

"No, ill tell you later" She sighed "For now, we need to get X out of that tent!" She said despratly.

The group walked in, but what they saw, would be buried in their minds, forever…

**Hey All my loyal reviewers! I hope you liked this chapter even though it was pointless, but I just wanted to build up the tension!**


	9. Scents and Swords

**Hey guys just so you know, I own nothing but the plot and my three girl****'s coz if I owned the story, I would make Magnet have a bigger part.**

"X-Ray!" Squid yelled when they walked in. X was standing with a haughty expression on his dark face. "X?" Magnet asked as a strange feeling of dread smothered him.

X-Ray's smirk got bigger and bigger and the boys couldn't miss the evil glint that was in his dark eyes.

"Your…you're…a..." Spitfire stuttered; fear enveloping her entire being.

"A Vampire hunter" He finished as a gasp escaped Spitfire's blood red lips.

The air was thick with tension that when you breathed it felt like you were inhaling thick soup.

"How did you know" Spitfire snapped, a deep growl vibrating deep in her throat, scaring the guys.

"First off, girls aren't that strong, secondly, you're scent. Every vampire has one. Yours smelt like burning, Angel who is anything but smelt like salt and your precious haze smelt like earth" X- ray grinned as the colour was drained from Spitfire's face.

"What happened?" Haze groaned as she fought in squid's grasp. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus" She explained as she dizzily sat up. "Butler, pas me my glass of pig blood" Angel mumbled as she snuggled into zigzag who radiated heat. She snuggled in and started moaning which in turn made Ziggy blush and the guys snicker.

"X-Ray, what you doing her?" Haze asked, confused as she got out of squid's embrace.

"Oh you know im here for my punishment, meeting friends and killing some vampire's" He said matter-of-factly.

"What! You're a vampire slayer!" Haze stared in disbelief.

"Glad you figured it out, sunshine" X-Ray smirked as he saw Angel moan in Ziggy's arms.

"Wow Zig, looks like you two are getting friendly, it's sad that I have to kill her" X-Ray sighed as Ziggy's eyes widened in alarm.

"You keep away from her!" He snarled as he held her protectively. The other guys nodded in agreement and made a barrier between X-Ray and the girls.

"Oh look, girls, do you need your little boy toy's to protect you" He cooed as he whipped out a silver blade that shone in the tiny light source.

"You….Have…" Haze stuttered as her eyes were locked on the blade.

"You like? I got it last year" X-Ray grinned as pure panic flooded the two girl's faces.

The sword was pure blessed silver and has a sun gem in the hilt. When one of them touched a vampire, it works with your weaknesses and kills you.

"Wake up Angel Haze! We need her!" Spitfire yelled as X-ray's gaze locked with hers.

"On it!" Have yelled as she begged Angel to wake up.

"Angel! Come on! We need you powers!" She called but when that didn't work she tried a new tactic.

Haze closed her eyes and felt the room become silent. Her powers became alive, springing in her body, desperate to get out. "Sorry about this Ang" She whispered as she opened her eyes and so did Angel, thus, waking her up.

"What happened?' she asked, her head was spinning.

"How did you do that?" Ziggy asked, caught between awe and scared.

"I have telekinesis and the power of earth since we're elemental vampire hybrids. I have a great sense of smell, even for a vampire" She explained while Squid and Ziggy looked at her in shock.

"Guys! A LITTLE HELP!" Spitfire growled as she squared of against X-ray.

"Coming!" they yelled and wnt to their friends aid.

"Haze, use your telekinesis to keep him still, Angel, use you powers to make him in pain, not just emotionly and I'll give him the illation we're normal. Go!"

She yelled and the battle was on!

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 9 and I'm planning to finish this story today. I hope you liked it and I bet you didn't expect X to be a vampire slayer!**


	10. hookups and police

"Guys, we gotta help our girls" Ziggy, Magnet and Squid all shouted at the same time. "Your girls?" They smirked while the 3 guys just blushed.

"Im nobody's girl!" Spitfire growled as she dodged the sword.

"Squid help Haze, Mag you help Spitfire, Ziggy you help Angel and the rest of us surround X-ray" Armpit commanded while the guys nodded and went to their stations.

"Girls, if you have sex with me then everything will be forgotten" X-Ray smirked staidly.

"Hell no!" Haze and Spit fire sneered. X-Ray grabbed Angel's leg and started tearing her cloths off.

**Angel's POV**

I screamed as X-ray was tearing my jumpsuit of. Worry crowded my judgment as he undid my bra then my undies.

I closed my eyes and got ready for the pain, dimly aware of my friend's gasps.

But the pain never came.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and felt the strong muscular arms cradling my body in a protective shield.

"Z…Zigzag?' I asked gingerly, thinking I died and went to heaven.

"The one and only" he smirked making my heart miss a beat and wrapped my body in a sheet...

"Angel!" Haze screamed as I shut my eyes getting ready for the impact.

Again it never came.

Spitfire stood in front of me, her pale skin laced with sweat as she put up the illation that they were on the other side of the tent.

"Go" I heard her croak and I clasped Ziggy's hand and speed of next to haze to rejoin the battle.

"Ziggy! Get outta here!" I yelled as I yet again dodged the poison dagger.

"Im not leaving you!" He yelled and ran into X-ray.

**Normal POV**

The sound of the two body's banging together made a huge shockwave that hurt Spitfire's ears.

When the cloud had evaporated, they saw the two boys wrestling.

"Girls! Time foe the elements!" Spitfire yelled as Angel and haze gave her a nod.

**Haze's POV**

When Spitfire said that, I had to swallow the growing lump in my throat.

It had been ages since we discovered we were element vampires and we still couldn't control our powers.

Whenever I used my earth powers, a huge earthquake shook the ground. Whenever Angel did it a huge swell of water fell on top of us and when Spitfire did it, a huge forest fire flickered around us. But anyway I trusted her judgment.

I just hope I was wise to.

**Normal POV**

The girls sat on the damp ground and closed their eyes.

A few seconds later, Angel was covered in a swirling aura of blue, Spitfire in a flickering orangey-red and Haze in a contained yellowy-green.

"Lets go" Spitfire said as they 3 girls started levitating.

X-Ray sent beam after beam of poison, pollution and shadows but the girls were two strong.

When their eyes re-opened, they were glowing with power.

Hazes were green, Spitfire's was red and Angel's was blue.

The guys just stood their, their mouths hanging open as the power radiated from their girlfriends and friends, fulling them up with happiness.

Without warning, they sent a surge of pulsating power right at X-Ray.

He was smothered in a bubble of water and was drowning until he was reduced to panic.

Next a huge bolder of earth crushed his bones, sending a shockwave through the ground and last, he was enveloped in flickering flames. Each one like a tongue trying to lick him.

When the smoke cleared, they saw X-ray lying on the ground, starched, bits of earth caked his orange jumpsuit and water pulsed out of his hair.

"What is going on here?" Pendanski yelled as he, the warden and Mr Sir hurried in.

They gasped as she saw the three girls unconscious and X-Ray barely breathing.

"What happened?" The warden spat, looking manically at Squid.

"Well ma'me, we had gone to the wreck room and X-Ray bullied Haze. Spitfire lived up to her name and lost it. When she left he yelled at Angel and called her a *****. When they left X-ray followed them and raped them. They were in the showers and that's why he's wet. We came and pushed him on the ground and Ziggy lit a match on fire and burnt his cloths a bit."

The warden was shocked and then saw Angel's cloths and bra on the floor and the sheet she was wearing.

"Thank you squid. Mr Pendanski, call the cops while I get some cloths for this poor girl." The warden instructed.

The boys were so shocked that the warden was being so kind until she kicked them out. In the distance, the whirling of sirens on a helicopter could be heard and X-Ray was loaded on board.

The police made the boys give their statements and pretty soon the girls had re-woken.

So had X-Ray.

"I swear, I ill get you girls, someday!" He yelled glaring at them until they were out of site.

"Well it looks like you girls were lucky that these boys were her" She smiled at the girls.

Angel was enveloped in a hug from the girls.

"We were" Angel said, her eyes locked with Zigzag's.

"Well because of the circumstances, your sentences are done and no more girls will ever be sent here." Lou explained and left the group after sensing they wanted some alone time.

"Ill be going now" She smiled and left the group standing there.

"We'll be going to give you guys some Alone time" Armpit smirked and left with the guys behind him.

"Come with me" Ziggy said, holding his hand out for Angel who took it.

**Ziggy & Angel**

They wondered around the camp, holding hands in a comfortable silence.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me" Angel said as she squeezed Ziggy's hand.

Well it's not like I could let my x- friend rape my girlfriend" Ziggy pointed out, staring intently.

"Im…Your girlfriend?" She stammered.

"Totally" Ziggy smiled and the two enjoyed a loving kiss.

**Haze & Squid**

Unlike Ziggy and Angel, the two teens walked in an awkward silence.

Squid took a deep breath and spoke.

"Im glad your alright, I mean I know you have all that power and all, but im glad your not hurt or worse" He kept on mumbling, awkwardly.

"Shut up and kiss me" Haze said and Squid happily compiled.

**Magnet & Spitfire.**

"Thank you, for what you did in there" Spitfire smiled as she squeezed Magnet's hand.

"Well I couldn't let my friends get hurt" He said optimist but sadness lingered in his eyes.

"Magnet?" Spitfire asked, her knees shaking.

"Yea?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes gazed into her's.

"Will you kiss me?" She asked her voice shaking.

"It'll be my pleasure" He smiled and the two shared a gentle loving kiss.

"Finally!" Angel yelled while the guys and Haze made cat calls.

Spitfire just smiled and lay her head on Magnet's muscular chest and fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter but don't worry! There will be an epilogue! Who knew the warden could be nice? And if there are spelling mistakes it's just coz the computer didn't pick them up or made me change it wrong. Please review about this story and tell me what you think!**


	11. Epilogue

3 years had passed since the battle at Camp Green Lake. The warden was revealed to be possessed by her dead granddad. Mr Sir went home to his family and wife and Pendanski travelled.

As for D-Tent, they were still going strong. Magnet and Spitfire was still together and she can control her fire powers. Ziggy was still paranoid but was with Angel and she two had controlled her water powers. Squid was still with haze and she can now control her earth powers.

The boys of D-Tent wrote their story and now are famous. Armpit had lost a lot of weight; Zero had found his mother and Stanley's father and now created the antidote for foot odour.

Life was going good, but a pair of eyes behind coke bottle glasses was watching their every move. "Ill get you girls, when you least expect it."

**Hey, well, this story is now finished! It makes me feel good but also sad. One day I'll do the sequel but not for a while.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and good luck with your writing.**

**Love; Musa Lover**


End file.
